


r e s p e c t

by NickyFox13



Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyFox13/pseuds/NickyFox13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had dreams, once. (originally written 8/16/2012 for a challenge on ff.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	r e s p e c t

Tony had dreams, once. They weren't much, come to think of it. He just wanted to be remembered for doing something important, something memorable. Maybe even something everyone would respect.

Respect. Tony sighed wistfully as he walked down the familiar stairs of his apartment. He had an entry level job doing God-Knows-What for a boss Tony'd probably never meet in his lifetime. It would be worth it later on. Definitely worth it, because when he was a household name it would be this job that helped launched him into the memories of the United States (or at least just New York, if he was feeling realistic).

That was a wonderful dream, wasn't it? To have people think of you highly because you made their lives better. Tony stared at his surroundings, taking in the sights and sounds of New York early in the morning. Whoever called this the city that never slept was correct; everyone seemed just as active (if not more sluggish without their ever-important morning coffee) as they would be sometime in the afternoon. Cars whizzed by him in the street and people strutted by, chattering endless about things he never really cared or knew much about. Not like he needed to know about it or anything. Probably wasn't his business to know, anyway. He had a purpose and for now, it would be to go to work to make money to support himself and any family he'd have later on.

He still wanted respect, years and years later when he got older and wiser and slightly more jaded. Tony got married to a women he loved for her charisma, and they stayed together long enough to briefly raise a beautiful little girl named Virginia. She was the best thing that happened to him, really.

Suddenly, and without warning, Tony became a single father. With that, he needed to do the best he could to raise Virginia right. Maybe he'd get some respect for raising his little girl with her head on straight.


End file.
